Should I Stay?
by vmt19998
Summary: Ally is now heading out to the collage of her dream but now she is faced with the question that is tearing her apart. Does she want to leave her old life behind to fallow her music career or should she stay and fallow her heart. One four hour flight just might make up her mind. Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and ally
1. Chapter 1

" Ally ,your mothers out front!" My father yelled from down stairs

" Ok i'll be down in second" I replied back

My room , I couldn't believe it was unbelievably empty compared to the way it had been before . For a second I could see myself as a child playing my little piano . Dancing ,singing, having fun something that I wished I would be doing now with my friends. But I have to go I've spent to much time playing pretend. It's time to start acting like an adult and leave all my childish dreams behind. There only one thing I need to focus on and that's my own music career.

" Ally hurry or you'll be late for you flight" I heard my father say

" Ok, can you help me put my bags in the trunk" I asked as I walked down the stairs

" Look at you, my little girl. She's all grown up." My father replied as he gave me a hug

" Dad you can let go now." I said as my father whipped his tears from his face

" I'm sorry baby I just don't want to let you go just yet" My father sniffled

" Dad its not like I'm getting married!" I whined pulling my luggage out to my mothers car

" I know, I know but my little girls going to collage and I wont have you around to help with the shop." My dad said as he lifted my suitcase in to the car

" Dad ,Cassie said she and Trish will help if you need anything whether if its teaching the kids or just lifting things up to the supply room. Plus Dez said if you need anyone to do commercial ads he said he'd be willing to help." I said

" What about Austin?" My father asked

" I...I don't know. But im always a phone call away if you need any help with anything. I love you dad." I said as I gave him one last hug

" I love you too baby girl" My father said as he let me go

" You all set Ally?" My mother asked as I walked over to the passenger side of the door

" As ready as i'll ever be" I huffed as I got into the car

" Be sure you don't drink and drive. Don't stay up to late doing homework. Eat three meals a day and get plenty of rest." My father nagged

" Dad I promise i'll take care of myself and I don't plan on drinking at all so you don't have to worry about drinking and driving." I said sternly

" Lester we need to go" my mother sighed happily

" Oh right sorry. Just call me when you get there Ally. Have a safe ride there girls." My father yelled as my mother back out of our drive way

"He's worried about you that's for sure. I haven't seen him this worried since the day I gave birth to you!" Mother said as she smiled

" He has nothing to worry about i'll be fine." I said looking out the window watching the city I grew up in pass behind me

"If anything I should be the worried one my little girl has grown up and I've miss to many thing . Thing I should have been there for." My mother sighed

" It's not your fault Mom, I understood that you had to be away for work." I said looking at the bill board sign of Austin reminding me of something I wish I could forget

" Yes but I missed out on seeing you grow up to be the beautiful young woman you are today." My mother said as I ignored her statement

" It's hard to believe i'm going to M.U.N.Y I wish I knew some of the people there. I hope I'll make a couple of friends there." I said as I turned on the radio

" You will honey you just got to believe in yourself " My mother said just as my favorite song began to play.

" That's not what im worried about" I thought to myself as my mother and I sat in silence for what seem to be hours

" Ally?" My mother said with a concerned voice

" Yes mom?" I said looking straight ahead of us

" Why are you so quite. I would have thought you be telling all about the school and how you cant wait to get there. What's wrong?" My mother said as she tried to keep her eyes on the road

" Nothing really I just have a lot on my mind." I said

" Or is it some one you have on your mind. I know its been rough with this whole argument with you and Austin but he'll come around and if not just give it some more time" My mother sighed

" I don't know if he'll ever come around he seem extremely mad the last time I talked to him." I said looking out of my window

" It wasn't you fault that it happened . None of us could have know that his sister..." My mother began to say

" Ok mom that's enough I don't want to talk about it anymore." I said sternly as a few tears entered my eyes

" Does Austin know your going to M.U.N.Y ?" My mother asked

" No, not really I got the letter the day it happened .I didn't think it would be a good idea to tell him that with all of this stuff going on. Especially if he didn't get the scholar ship also." I said as I whipped my eyes

* * *

Finally when we arrived to the airport I never though I be so close to my dream before. Of course I had Austin to thank with all the encouragement to fulfill my dream but yet something seemed amiss like something was missing ,something very important . But I could figure it out . People where everywhere running, walking, jogging to there destination . While I just stood the absorbing everything in.

" Flight 387 is now ready for lift off. "The announcer said over the intercom

" Call me when you get settled in ok ?" My mother said as she gave me one last hug before I could leave

" I will , Love you." I said waving good bye

" Love you too" My mother said as I boarded my flight

"Seat 3 b. Um excuse me miss but do you know where seat 3 b is?" I asked the mid forty year old woman

" Why yes of course little lady. It looks like your sitting next to me." The woman said

" Oh ok." I said smiling

" Would you mind switching seats with me dear sitting next to the windows always seem to bother my ears." She said

" Sure. I don't mind. I'm Ally by the way." I said as I held my hand out

"Well it's a pleasure meeting you Ally. I'm Olivia Taylor." Olivia said as she shook my hand

" No way ! You wouldn't happen to be Olivia Taylor from The Love the Lost and the Forgotten would you?" I asked

" I haven't heard that in a long time. Yes dear that's me but if anyone's asking I'm just an old lady trying to fly back home." Olivia chuckled

" Don't worry my lips are sealed." I said as I zipped my lips

" Why are you heading to New York ." Olivia asked

" I'm well going to Music University of New York." I said

" That's a top notch collage there Ally. You must be very gifted if they have excepted you into there school. What's your talent? "Olivia asked

" Well i play almost every instrument. But im not as good as my friend Austin. He's well everything M.U.N.Y is looking for. He can also dance plus he's got a voice."I said as my phone buzzed

" Oh you must be that Ally Dawson girl. Im sorry I knew you looked familiar. Don't you write Austin Moons songs?" Olivia asked

" I use to write songs for him, its been a while since we've actually written a song together. I write songs more so for myself and other artists nowadays " I said looking down

" I'm sorry dear . I'm being rather nosy if I do say so myself" Olivia chuckled

" We are ready for lift off everyone buckle up. Next fight is to New York." The flight attendant said over the intercom

" Its alright. I feel like I can tell you anything. It better than bottling everything up for a change." I smiled looking upward

" Well feel free to tell me your story we have four hours on this plane its better than doing nothing!" Olivia exclaimed

" Are you sure. I mean im sure you have better thing to do than rather listening to my crazy story." I said

" Dearie you have no idea how boring flight can be if you don't have something occupying you. So all mean feel free to tell me all you want." Olivia smiled

" If your sure. Ok my story begins at the beginning of my senior year."

* * *

 **This is where I will stop Ally long story is about to begin. While I might add this story will be filled with drama, tragedy, Family and friend bonding,and much more. But your suggestions for this story may be used ( you will receive full credit for the idea you have give). So I hope you enjoy this story until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I thought my senior year was going to be everything I every wanted and more. I had my hopes of finally being able to step out of my comfort zone and I had it in my mind I was going to blow last year out of the water and make a name for myself. Everything at first was perfect I thought I had everything in order that I had nothing to possibly worry about. Boy was I wrong._

"Trish there is no way i'm going to be able to record today with Kira can we possibly reschedule for Friday after school. I know, I know don't give me that look. I thought I had emailed Mr. Wither's my english paper last night but apparently the file got corrupted or something of that sort and when I opened the document I sent him it wouldn't even open any way he is demanding that I have a new paper into by midnight tonight or else he's going to give me an F. I owe you big time Trish if you can reschedule ." I sighed whilst I hurriedly put on my gym uniform

" You're kidding me right! Ugh I can't believe he won't give you extra time to re-write it . I mean you spent what two- three days writing that seven paper and he's expecting you to have it done by midnight tonight. That's insane! What a jackass!" Trish exclaimed

" I know its not fair but at least he's letting me turn it in and still giving me a chance to get full credit. I know it's not easy being a teacher around here and not to toot my own horn or anything like that but you know being a music icon and how kids are age are. I'm sure he didn't believe me at first when I said I sent him the correct email anyway ."

" Ally come on everyone in our school knows you put your all in your work and there is no way you'd pull a card like that on a teacher that's just not you. I have to agree with Trish he was being a huge jerk . Can't you , you know ask for more time?" Cassidy asked

" I can't I already asked and he said that's the latest he will except it. I'm lucky he's even letting me re-write it. I rather just get it done and over with as soon as possible. There is no point to postponing till later ,either way I need to get it done. So i'll send it in and we will reschedule the recording for Friday. Deal?" I look questionably as my best friend

"Deal but you owe me big time, it took a lot of persuasion to even get Jimmy agree to let him daughter sing this duo with you in the first place and im sure he's not going to be happy we are canceling last minute. " Trish huffed as she put on her shoes

" LADY'S WE DO NOT HAVE ALL DAY GET OUT HERE NOW" Coach Reed yell

" Where coming where coming you old hag." Trish rolled her eyes as we walked out of the changing room

" It's stupid how they think we can possibly get to one end of school to the next in the span of three minute and then get changed into out gym cloths in less than five minutes." Cassidy muttered to us

" Yeah its dumb , but its not like we can possibly get them to change that rule." I garbled dragging my feet

" HURRY YOUR LAZY BUTT UP DAWSON EVERYONE HAS FIFTEEN LAPS GO GO GO WE DO NOT HAVE ALL DAY HERE.

" Already we are starting with laps it hasnt even been three weeks since school started . What is this type of torture and why do they allow it in our school" Trent joked causing the gymnasium to up roar with laughter

 _" Isn't a bit much for new students especially if its the first few weeks of school. His joke wasn't necessary but I will have to agree with his approach that is far to much to ask of an unconditioned body. " Olivia chimed_

 _" That's what I thought as well but now I understand that Mrs. Reed was just trying to prepare us for what we had expected for the rest of the year. Its weird now that I look back at all of this how it all played out. I never would have though of Mrs. Reed as the type of person to do what she did."I smiled for a moment then a quick frown took over_

 _A Flash of her face invaded my brain_

 _" What did she do?" Olivia questioned looking concerned at me_

 _" That's not till much later. " I quickly gave her a toothy smile_

 _" By all means continue then my dear."_

 _Well after we finished the first insane task of the hour we set up the volley ball nets._

"JESSICA ,ARIANNA, REBECCA ,KALIE SET THE NETS UP WE ARE WORKING TODAY ON SETTING AND HITS. BRANDON YOU TAKE THE BOYS DOWNSTAIRS TODAY AND HAVE THEM WORK ON WEIGHTS WORK ON LOWER BODY TODAY. THAT IS ALL." Coach reed yelled as she blew her whistle

" You think she'll ever learn that she doesnt need to yell that loud . Honestly it hurts my ears." Danielle Jones groaned

" Yeah its always do this do that then that stupid whistle. " Abigal White whispered

" She's doing her job if you have a problem with that just talk to her instead of whining like little brats" Annabeth said stomping over to help the girls setting up the net

" What's got her in such a bad mood she was fine last time I saw her" Cassidy ask

" I heard that Mr. Willians had to pull her and Austin out of class because they where arguing again. Honestly I don't understand why they are even letting the little freshman like her in senior classes anyways . They say its bad to have siblings placed in the same class it should obviously be a no go." Melody Simon's gossiped

" _Austin has a younger I did not know that I thought my niece had me up to date on all Austin moon related new i suppose I'm learning a lot already. I'm sorry I keep interrupting please proceed." Olivia Smile_

 _" Your fine not very many people know about Austins sister. Before he became ,its weird to say this." I laughed_

 _"... before he became famous his parents sent his little sister to a very exclusive topnotch boarding music schools. Where she learned to rock every instrument imaginable she had one heck of a voice too. She was one of the smartest people in her class but not only that in her musical placement but music seems to run in the Moon family. She begged to come back home so because of her exemplary grades she wound up in most senior classes. It's beyond me how she was able to do all that work but still manage to do the things she loved to do."_

 _" She sounds very determined and a delightful. "_

 _" Yeah, she was determined to catch up to older brother." I sighed_

* * *

" Annabell, have you thought about joining the volleyball team." I heard Kalie ask as all the girl headed to the dressing room.

The day just seem to move quicker than I thought it would by the time I finished my paper I had managed to get two extra hours to proofread it before I sent it in. The only saving grace I had after I got home was the fact I had finished every other classes homework up till the next Monday and the additional fact that Mr. Withers emailed me and said he received my paper and was looking forward to reading it. Comparing it to the first two weeks of school it felt like nothing but I also had the additional push of not wanting to fail my paper.

" Ally Bear you weren't at Sonic boom today. Is everything alright sweetheart" My Dad said knocking on my open door

" Yeah Dad everything alright I just had to rewrite my paper so I wasn't able to stop by . "

" What I thought you told me you sent in that big paper last night. Did your teacher not like it?" he question

" Daaaad it's no big deal there was just a computer glitch so since it didn't send or open for that matter I had to re-write its no big deal... but Friday I'm recording with Kira on that duet I was telling you about since I couldn't do it tonight obviously. Is it ok if I call off i'll work a double shift this weekend to pay it off I promise. "

" Thats fine honey but does this affect your grade..." My dad panicked as he ran his hand through is graying hair

" No I talked with him it won't affect my grade,I got it under control dad." I chuckled

" I know you do I just I know how important your grades are to you and its very important that you try to maintain them this year especially now that collages are on the look out for students like you. I know you know this I just get worried. Will you just go back to my little five year old girl that always wanted to play the piano for me."

" Sorry no can do Pops , you stuck with this seventeen year old." I joked as I stuck out my tongue

" Don't change " my dad chuckled

" What" I stared blankly at him

" You've always done that since you when young . Just even though you get older can I ask you never change sweetheart ?" he said as he ruffled my hair

" I have grow up at one point i'm not always going to be that little five year old."

" That is true just stay that way for a little longer. Before you know it you'll be moving out to that collage of you dreams and your going to see the world. I just want you to look at it the way you did back then that's all."

* * *

 **And thats it for now hope you enjoyed reading. Untill next time VMT is out.**


End file.
